Perfect
by Soarski
Summary: "That was cute Mikasa" Eren smirks as he remembers Mikasa's reaction. (Eremika mikaere I don't own SNK) (I do own the cover image though)
1. Perfect

Set in the last days of training. Eren has a nightmare. He has to have a friend tell him how he really felt. I apologize for any mistakes.

I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

_"Eren I'm glad to have met you, thank you for everything. I-" She was bleeding, it was clear she wasn't going to make it._

_"Mikasa! Don't go... When you're around.. I feel weird... I don't look at you as a sister anymore. I don't know what it is... You make me blush, you make me nervous and You make me feel weird... I push you away because I don't want you to get hurt... and when you listen to me and leave, even for a second, a part of me feels like it got-" Eren stopped as he came to a grim realization._

_Her body became cold and unmoving. He wasn't able to finish. He couldn't explain how he felt in a short phrase, one short enough for her to be able to hear him in the short window of time she had left. He couldn't put the right words together._

_A worse realization came to the boy's mind. It wouldn't have mattered if he didn't have a shorter phrase ready, as long as he had told her sooner. Unfortunately, he was too late, she now lay lifeless before his eyes. Tears came rolling down his cheeks._

* * *

"Eren!" Armin woke him from his nightmare.

"You were talking in your sleep and crying."

Eren felt his cheek, water came into contact with his hand.

"Armin."

"Yes, Eren?"

"We need to talk."

-45 minutes full of Armin's laughs and Eren's red cheeks later...-

"Eren, I have the perfect combination of words that you should say to Mikasa. These words will do a great job of relaying how you feel. I'll even tell you how to tell her." Armin leaned in closer.

Eren's eyes grew wide as he listened to his friend's words.

* * *

"Mikasa train with me." His cheeks were red but his face and voice were both serious.

"O-okay" She was surprised, shocked even. _Did he finally pick her over Annie? _

"Take me down as fast as you possibly can. Don't go easy on me." Eren commanded her with a tone that would make even Shadis shiver.

"A-alright." Her face grew serious.

Eren rushed at her, wooden knife in hand. As soon as she countered and he found himself off of the ground, he let go of the knife. His hand grabbed her shoulder, bringing her down with him. She suddenly found herself on top of him, her face a mere six inches from his. Just as Eren had planned

"I love you." The words danced out of his mouth.

Before she could react, his lips met hers in one swift motion. For her, time slowed down to a comfortable pace. No one noticed them since they were all busy practicing. She relished the kiss before he suddenly broke off. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. He broke free of her hold, stood up and walked away. She was left standing there, shocked and speechless.

"Hey Eren! How'd it go?" Armin greeted him with a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. He didn't need to know since he had been quietly observing them from afar.

"Eren?" Eren suddenly leaned on Armin for support.

"Perfect." The word escaped from Eren's mouth.


	2. Her Turn

Continuation to the first chapter.

* * *

_He had just confessed to me. It wasn't me who made the first move. What should I do? Will things be different now? How should I react? _Those thoughts kept swimming around in her head. The 104th's strongest soldier and brightest star was completely shocked at the boy's confession. She had been hoping to tell him for a while now. She wanted to confess to him first, but now that he had made the first move, she was clueless. She just stood there.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" Krista rushed to Mikasa's side with Ymir following.

"Practicing with Eren must've left the poor girl speechless." Ymir added with a grin.

"Ymir!" Krista said with some anger in her voice.

"Krista... Ymir..." The words slowly crept out of Mikasa's mouth.

"Yes?" Both of them replied at the same time.

"We need to talk." Mikasa was acting far from her usual self.

-45 minutes full of Ymir's laughter, Krista's apologies for Ymir's laughter and Mikasa's red cheeks later-

* * *

Eren was sitting under the shade of a tree, his cheeks red and head full of thought. Armin was beside him, a grin was still plastered on the blonde's face. They were both far from the training grounds.

"Who knew that Shadis would give us much of the day off?" Armin asked, not really expecting an answer. "You should've delayed the confession until you got to more appropriate conditions."

"N-no the sooner I got it out, the better." Eren was still nervous. "What now?"

"Let things take their course. Things won't be the same again. You'll probably have to see her soon." Armin was proud to see his best friends' relationship finally moving forward.

_Crap._ Eren didn't think of what to do if he saw her again.

Armin saw something in the distance. He politely excused himself and left. Eren was alone under the tree.

"Eren, time for lunch." The words hit Eren's ear. It wasn't the words he was afraid of, the person who said them gave him much more of a fright. It was Mikasa, with her usual blank expression and her scarf covering her cheeks.

_Nothing has changed. I guess I've been rejected. _Eren thought, as he slowly stood up. He hadn't realized that it was a few minutes too early for lunch. He also didn't see Ymir, Krista and Armin looking at them from afar.

Mikasa stepped on Eren's right foot as he tried to stand up, this caused him to lose balance. Mikasa grabbed his hand as he fell, forcing them both down.

Again, she was on top of Eren but this time there was no space between them. Her lips were locked with his. This time, the kiss lasted longer, becoming more and more passionate each second. She abruptly stopped.

She whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

The bell rang, they both stood up, but they weren't going to the mess hall.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

Jean was late for lunch, he had been forced to do laps as a punishment for an offense. He was walking past the storage closet when he heard something.

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice

"Holy Shit! Mikasa!... There's blood!" Eren's voice

"I'm supposed... to bleed the first time!" Mikasa replied.

Jean decided to give up on lunch and instead went to go look for Connie. He would have no more faith in humanity after this.


	3. Remembering the Fallen

The setting for this one is after they capture Annie.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were talking. Armin was asking them if they would make their relationship public any time soon. They both gave him a strong "No".

"Oi brat." Levi suddenly spoke from behind them, interrupting the trio's conversation. "Did you finish gathering everything?"

Eren's eyes became cold and watery, his smile turned to a frown and his liveliness died. Mikasa immediately took notice of what had happened to her lover. She felt her heart sink as she saw him depressed. She had been red earlier since she was blushing but now she was red out of anger. Anger towards Levi. _What did he do to Eren?_ She thought.

Eren had been spending one or two hours for the past few days alone with Levi. She felt jealousy and Anger rising out of her. She suddenly remembered about the old perverts who would go after younger boys and girls, planning to subject them to all forms of Abuse. _Pedophiles._ She was grinding her teeth.

"Y-yes sir." Eren spoke, the words seeming as if a dead person had said them.

"Good. I've already purchased the wine, let's get started immediately. Come to my office." They both walked away after Eren said goodbye to Armin and Mikasa.

"Midget, Shorty, Dwarf... Pedophile..." Mikasa said angrily. The last word getting Armin's full attention.

"M-mikasa don't jump to conclusions." Armin said, despite the fact that he thought the same thing.

"I need to get my blades."

"M-mikasa!"

"He's gonna take advantage of him while he's drunk and clueless!"

"I-instead of jumping to conclusions we should just grab our 3DMG and observe from afar!" Armin pleaded.

Mikasa finally calmed down then nodded.

* * *

Moments later, they were looking into the window of Levi's office.

Inside, was big round table, it had been decorated with a candle in the middle. The wine was beside a plate of sweets and wine glasses accompanied each plate. There were many chairs but only two people. On each of the empty chairs was a badge, The Wings of Freedom.

Eren and Levi were sitting beside each other. They both ate a little before they moved to the wine. Eren downed his whole glass in one gulp without spitting any of it out. He then proceeded to break down, erupting into open sobs and becoming a waterfall of tears. Half of Levi's glass was empty before teardrops started to fall from his eyes as well.

The two people watching from the other side of the window also felt tears fall from their eyes.

Levi was the first to stand up, Eren followed. They both placed one hand on their chests and the other behind their backs to salute their fallen comrades.

* * *

Eren exited the room. As soon as Eren saw her, he pulled Mikasa into his arms. "I love you." The words came out of his mouth.

"I love you too."

"Mikasa, please don't leave me."

"I promise"

* * *

She brought him to his bedroom, a small room in the basement.

She joined him as he sat on the bed. He pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. When she opened her eyes, she noticed something.

He was smiling.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

Mikasa and Eren were walking down the corridor when they ran into Levi. Mikasa had thought of him wrong. She had accused him of being a pedophile in front of Armin. The accusation had proven to be false. She had more respect for him now, knowing that he would never touch Eren that way.

"Brat! Toss that piece of paper on the floor into the trash!" Levi commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren bent over to grab the piece of paper.

Levi then proceeded to slap his butt...

Both parties have agreed not to go to court.

* * *

**I couldn't resist. Sorry I'm not sorry XD. - Soarski**


	4. Rice

Right after chapter 2.

* * *

The food that the 104th Trainees indulged upon on a daily basis was nothing special. However, they sometimes get a reprieve from the usual Bread and Stew. One time it had been corn that was from the stocks of wall Sina, given to them since it was close to expiring. On this particular day, they got something that appealed to the taste of their strongest member, rice.

As soon as Mikasa got word of the Rice, she grabbed Eren and led him to the Mess Hall. Eren was fully aware of how much his lover, whom he had tried to keep secret from the rest of the 104th, adored Rice, so this time he allowed her to take the lead. He remembered those times when his father would bring home a sack of Rice. _I know what to do. _He thought.

By the time they got to the mess hall, Sasha was already stuffing her cheeks full of Rice. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were at first hesitant, this changed after a single spoonful. The trio began gorging upon the Rice, even Annie. Eren and Mikasa both grabbed their food and headed towards a table. They played footsies under the table whilst they ate.

Eren saw Mikasa gobbling down the rice, one spoonful after another. The rice on her plate didn't last long. He leaned in for a whisper once she was finished.

"Mikasa I don't like rice." This got him a stare from Mikasa.

"Try mixing it with the stew." She suggested. He noticed that she was already making quick glances towards the rice.

"I really don't want any. Can you just eat it for me so that it won't go to waste?" He knew that she would say no since she wanted him to eat properly. He already knew what to say to make sure that she accepts. "How about my Rice for your bread?"

She agreed, immediately. Then proceeded to fill her cheeks with the rice.

By the time they both finished, Armin came by.

"Hi Eren. Hi Mikasa." The blonde's eyes suddenly widened a little. "Eren, you practically worship rice. Why isn't there any on your plate?"

"Hey Armin! Shadis is calling for you." Marco called.

By the time Armin had left, Eren decided to give Mikasa a look. Mikasa was a mix of curiosity, anger and affection.

"Eren, why didn't you eat any rice?"

"Don't worry Mikasa. I really don't like rice."

"You did it for me didn't you?" Mikasa looked down at the plates in front of her, which had no trace of rice on them. She was full of guilt.

"If I have some rice will you stop being so down?" Eren spoke.

"Eren, there's no rice left." She replied, gloomily.

"Oh yes there is." Eren said, as he plucked a grain of rice stuck under Mikasa's lower lip. He then placed it in his mouth before swallowing.

"Best rice I've ever had. Happy now Mikasa?"

The guilt on Mikasa's face was replaced with a shade of Scarlet as she covered it with her scarf.


	5. The Eren Sense

Set after chapter 4. Inspired by a joke I read.

Mikasa and Eren's thoughts on a particular day. Mikasa can always tell when something is bugging Eren. A skill like that is not always a good thing.

* * *

**Mikasa's thoughts:**

6:30 AM After waking up - "Something's wrong with Eren. He looks like he's got something on his mind. He greeted me with a smile but the smile felt like something was missing. I asked him what was wrong but he told me everything was fine."

6:45 AM Breakfast - "We played footsie under the table and kept brushing our hands against each other. He even squeezed my hand lightly. However, he STILL has something on his mind."

7:00 AM Laps - "Whats wrong with Eren? He's not running as he normally would! What's on his mind. What can I do to help!?"

7:30 AM Morning Drills - "Damn that Horse Face! How dare he ridicule Eren!? He even had the audacity to talk friendly with me! You're actions are making Eren worse Jean! Eren ridiculed back but after that he _still _had something on his mind."

8:00 AM 5-minute break - "I whispered 'I love you' in Eren's ear while I thought nobody would notice . He whispered back an 'I love you too'. Despite this, it still feels like something's wrong with him!"

8:45 AM Lessons - "What's wrong Eren!? Tell me and I can help you! I'll do my best to take care of you! You always have me here.

9:20 AM 15-minute break - "Why isn't Eren pushing me away! I've been taking care of him, in a clingy manner and he isn't pushing me away that much. What's worse is that Eren still has something on his mind."

9:50 AM Training - "We were given a choice between Physical Training and 3DMG today. Eren usually picks 3DMG training when we're given a choice but he went with Physical Training! What's wrong Eren? What's with the change in your behavior? I can help you Eren. Just tell me what's wrong."

10:40 AM Self Defense Training - "I asked him what the problem was but he told me everything was fine. Wait, what if it's my fault? What if he's pretending as if everything is fine so that he can spare me the guilt?"

11:50 AM Lunch Break - "We still played footsie under the table but it was just like breakfast! He still has something on his mind. I'm gonna take him to the storage closet to get his mind off whatever's bothering him."

1:00 PM Back to Training - "Success! Expressing our love for each other, in a physical way, got his mind off of the problem! I'm not showing it but I'm really happy. It's a good thing I have my scarf to hide the marks on my neck and the blush on my cheeks."

2:30 PM Training - "Why!? What did I do wrong? I just asked him if he wanted to practice on the 3DMG and then his mind was back on whatever problem he's been dealing with. This time I'm sure it's because of something I said. I'm so sorry."

6:00 PM Dinner - "It was still the same as breakfast and lunch. I'm not sure how long this facade of mine will last. I hope he sneaks into the Girl's dorm tonight. If he doesn't, I'll just sneak into his bed. I can't take this anymore. Please Eren just tell me what's wrong!"

9:00 PM Bedtime - "He came! The moment we were in each other's arms he smiled! I could barely make it out in the dark but he was happy to see me. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back! Who knows what else we would have done if I wasn't sharing the room with the other girls. I love you Eren!

* * *

**Eren's thoughts:**

9:00 PM Bedtime - "Finally fixed my 3DMG."


	6. Help on Love

Setting: before the 57th expedition.

* * *

Petra, Eld, Gunther, Aruo, Petra, Levi and Eren were all seated on a table. They had just finished a meeting and everyone noticed that Eren was thinking about something.

"Brat." Levi suddenly spoke. "A team's shittiest members are usually the ones that keep their mouths shut."

"What?" Eren was oblivious.

"He's telling you to tell us about what's bothering you." Petra explained.

"Well." A light shade of pink was barely visible on Eren's face. "It's sort of personal."

"We're practically family" Eld spoke up, which was pretty rare. "Tell us"

"Well you see..." The shade of pink on Eren's face was visible now. "I wanna know how to impress this girl."

"Eeeep" Petra suddenly squealed out of excitement.

"Ouch!" Aruo bit his tongue, hard.

"Hmph." Levi feigned disinterest but had his eyes locked on the boy.

"Woah." Eld couldn't hide his reaction.

"Well Eren..." Gunther was suddenly seated beside Eren. This was weird since he was on the opposite side a moment earlier. "Women are impressed by a guy who-"

"Is willing to trust the woman, is kind and-" Petra interrupted, only to be interrupted herself.

"Can act like himself, speak his mind and-" Continuing the cycle, Aruo spoke up then got interrupted.

"Can be very reasonable and-" Eld spoke up, before getting interrupted.

"Is very clean." Levi added abruptly, getting a stare from everyone in the room. "What?"

The squad spent hours giving their newest member advice. Most of the advice was weird, unusable or just not humanly possible for Eren. _I can't use the advice their giving me. _"I have to go." With that, Eren said a few more words and politely left.

"Now look what you did!" Aruo spoke. "You guys made him leave!"

"US!?" Gunther argued. "You were the one who splattered tongue-blood all over his face!"

"You're one to talk!" Eld argued "If you didn't try to teach him some of your lame pick-up lines he wouldn't have left."

"Well you guys kept telling him to act like yourselves!" Petra spoke up. "He should be listening to me cuz I know girls the most since-"

"I say let the brat decide." Levi joined in the conversation. The memory of Levi giving Eren tips on how to clean in a sexy manner was still fresh on everyone's minds.

"Then it's decided." Eld smiled as he spoke. "Let's all see who can give Eren the best advice! Let's also make things interesting! Whoever gets Eren the most favorable result can have all the perks the others have, like coffee,tea and cakes while the others have to follow his every command without protest for a week!"

"Oi that's too much." Aruo complained.

"Wow a tongue biting chicken!" Eld replied.

"What!? Never!" Aruo slammed his hand on the table. "I'm in!"

After that everyone else placed their hands on the table and joined the bet, even Levi.

**_Meanwhile in Eren's jail cell/room._**

"You didn't have to sneak in here for me." Eren spoke.

"I wanted to." Mikasa spoke as she and Eren lay on the bed. "Has your new squad been causing any problems?"

"You have no idea."

"Speak up Eren." It was a command not a plea. Mikasa's expression showed that she could not be dissuaded on the matter. Eren immediately regretted telling her. He could never lie to her.

"They've been trying to give me advice on how to impress a woman." As the words popped out of Eren's mouth Mikasa tightened her grip.

"Don't cheat on me." Mikasa demanded.

"Never." Eren said, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

The next day...

Squad Levi never held back on any challenge. They were prepared with 3DMG and tools needed for the 'mission'.

"May the best one win." Eld challenged.

**First: Petra Ral**

Petra was the first to find Eren, he was practicing on the 3DMG, in the forest. She immediately ran towards him, carrying a box of who knows what. Someone suddenly fired a 3DMG wire in front of her causing her to trip. She looked over to see Eld give her a smile.

"We're not called the Special Operations Squad for nothing!" He said as he 3DMGed into the forest after Eren.

"You!" Tripping on the wire left Petra dazed. She ran into the forest.

She tripped on a root and ran into a tree.

**Second: Aruo Bossard**

Aruo had seen Eld and decided to follow him. He too, was on his 3DMG gear.

_All I have to do is remain stealthy and let him lead me to Eren. After that, I'll have Petra and the rest of the squad under my command! _He thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Eld had seen him and discreetly weakened a branch he was sure Aruo would step on.

"What the-" Aruo couldn't finish the sentence as he was knocked out when he crashed into the ground.

**Third: Eld Jinn**

Eld was proud of himself. He had successfully eliminated two of his competitors.

_All the tea and cake I can get from those losers. _He thought.

Eld suddenly saw Gunther lying on the ground.

"Gunther!" Eld screamed. He immediately landed on the ground and ran to his friend's side.

Eld suddenly found that his lower half of his body had been sucked into the ground. That was only the first part of the trap. A branch suddenly whipped out and hit his head, knocking him out.

**Fourth: Gunther Schultz**

"I guess you're half the man you used to be!" Gunther joked, as he stood up. "Well I'm off!"

Gunther fired his hooks into a tree and propelled himself into the air. The moment he was twelve feet off the ground, he was upside down. Someone had sabotaged his gear. He hit his head on a branch and knocked himself out.

He was upside down in the air, unconscious.

**Finale: Levi Ackerman**

"The brat is usually practicing in the forest during the mornings." Levi mumbled to himself .

Moments later, he found himself near the entrance to the forest. He hoisted himself into the air using his 3DMG. He first passed Petra, who was knocked out against a tree.

"Tsk" He remarked to himself.

Next came Aruo who was knocked out on the ground.

"You better wash up after this." He mumbled.

Then came Eld who looked like he had been split in half since half his body was underground.

"My God you're even dirtier than Aruo." Levi spoke.

Then came Gunther who was suspended in the air while upside down.

"Seriously" Levi decided to cut the unconscious Gunther down.

He later found Eren in a clearing, with Mikasa.

"Mikasa look." Eren was holding a red flower.

"Eren" Mikasa was blushing. "It's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you." Eren told her as he placed the flower through her hair.

Mikasa didn't reply. She pressed her lips to Eren's. Something like that was worth thousands of words.

"Looks like the brat doesn't need any help at all." Levi whispered to himself.

* * *

**I miss the old squad Levi!**


	7. Realization

**Setting: Sometime during their training.**

* * *

Eren was walking down a hallway, frowning. The fact that, to everyone's surprise, he had placed first in the 3DMG exercise was ineffective in lifting up his spirits.

"Jaeger, nice performance today." Annie spoke from behind him. The blonde noticed that Eren was obviously not himself and decided to give him a compliment.

"Thanks." Eren's stoic reply left Annie baffled. Her compliment had gone through one ear and passed through the other. Eren walked away.

"Hey Eren. You're lucky Mikasa is in the infirmary" Jean mocked. "She'd have kicked your ass."

Eren came to a halt. Jean braced himself, he knew this would turn into something that would involve fists and bruises. Oddly enough, the fists never came.

"She'd have placed first, wouldn't she?" Eren replied.

"Umm.. Yeah." What_ the fuck?_ Jean thought as Eren continued walking away.

* * *

Moments later, Eren found himself in front of the entrance into the infirmary.

_knock knock_

"Eren, what're you doing here?" The Nurse inquired.

"Miss Voigt, may I see Mikasa?" Eren hoped the nurse would let him in. She seemed kind and her surname was German for "steward".

"Visiting hours are three hours from now, Eren." The nurse replied. "But since the patient's been looking for you, I guess I could let this slide."

"Thanks."

"You have ten minutes"

Eren soon found himself seated on a wooden stool beside her bed.

"Eren, what are you doing here?" The raven haired girl inquired.

"It doesn't feel right without you Mikasa." Eren placed his hand on hers, causing both their cheeks to turn red.

"Don't worry it's just something minor."

Eren leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then they spent their time talking, making ten minutes in an infirmary seem like half a minute in heaven.

* * *

After that, Eren found himself seated on the porch. He still had approximately twenty minutes left till the next training session. Armin had decided to give him space. His blonde companion was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Jaeger." Jean greeted from behind him, doing his best to appear remotely kind. He had no idea why he was doing something like this. It surprised him that he would try to cheer up Eren. "You've been acting off. It's not that I'm concerned or anything but if you want, we can talk about it."

"Have you ever seen something so graceful on a daily basis that it just feels so different when it ain't there?" Eren replied, shocking Jean.

"How c-come you don't do this too often?." Jean had no answer to Eren's inquiry so he decided to shift the topic. "You know performing on this level?"

"Because, I like seeing her dance in the air." Eren replied "I get the best view when I'm directly behind her. Seeing her free like that makes me smile."

"Who?" Jean asked him the question even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Mikasa"

Even though he hated to admit it, Jean knew that Mikasa was in very good hands.


	8. Conversation

**Setting: Survey corps HQ, After the 'fall' of Annie. **

**I really needed to write a fic where my OTP were just talking.**

* * *

Eren and Mikasa were both assigned to cleaning watchtower three. They relished the feeling of normality but they hated cleaning a 25 meter tower.

"Mikasa, remember the time we had to clean the house as punishment for sneaking out?" Eren spoke softly. "Mom was pissed."

"That was nothing compared to this." To anyone else, Mikasa's voice would have sounded cold and emotionless but to Eren her voice was full of emotion. "Your parents were very nice."

"Go ahead." Eren said with a tiny smile. He had seen Mikasa look at him, fearing that she may have brought back unnecessary memories.

"They never tried to replace my parents." Mikasa continued. "They were very understanding. They never tried to properly adopt me, to make me a Jaeger. They just took care of me. Despite this, it still felt as if they were family."

"When this is over you'll be a Jaeger." Eren gave her his genuine smile.

"What?" Mikasa hadn't understood what he meant.

Eren winked.

Mikasa turned red.


	9. Barriers

**Setting: Survey Corps HQ. **

* * *

Eren was viewed by many to be fiery, impulsive and angry. Mikasa was viewed by many to be stoic, quiet and emotionless. Not many people had seen them stray from their usual pattern of emotions. An even lesser amount of people knew that when alone in each other's company, in some amount of time, both their respective facades would become nonexistent.

The corporal had ordered them to check the gas on the tanks situated on storage shed seven and do a routine clean-up. The shed was isolated from the rest of the HQ. One would have to go through a winding maze of trees to get there. It was located there to serve the members of the Survey Corps who wanted to train in the forest.

By the time they were halfway through the path Eren started looking around. Mirroring him, Mikasa also began looking for bystanders. When they found none, Eren reached out his hand. Seeing this, Mikasa held out hers and clamped it around his.

Eren became noticeably calmer. The impulsive short-tempered boy was gone. He had been replaced by a boy who was sporting a small smile and light blush. The girl's touch and the girl's presence had calmed the beast within him.

Mikasa became softer. The hardened soldier who was worth a hundred others became nothing more than a girl. A girl who smiled and blushed as the boy she loved held her hand. She didn't need to hide behind the barricade that made her seem cold and unfeeling.

They shared a bond. A bond that no one, not even their blonde haired friend, had with either of them. Their bickering was a common sight but that too was mostly a facade for their relationship. They had gone through so many things together. Nothing could compare to what they shared. They were the highlights of each other's lives.

Right now as they walked towards the rundown shed no words needed to be said. Having their hands intertwined was enough. They were far from their old house but in each other they found what they needed.

They were home.


	10. Scarf

**Setting: 104th Training Facility. Sometime after chapter two.**

* * *

The sun was blazing unnaturally hot. It bore down on the trainees with it's unrelenting gaze, causing misery and discomfort amongst the young individuals.

The only one who seemed unfazed by the heat was Mikasa. She walked nonchalantly through the empty corridor, moving as if the heat was nothing. She never wore the scarf on days she deemed "Too Hot" but today seemed like nothing for her. Eren however, wanted to get that scarf off of her as soon as possible.

"Mikasa." Eren did his best to control his voice. "Take this scarf off."

"No" Mikasa effortlessly kept her voice controlled. "It's not that hot. I'm used to this kind of heat."

"Tch." Knowing that she would not remove the scarf on her own, Eren began removing the scarf by himself.

"E-Eren." Mikasa held his forearm. "Don't"

"I'll be your scarf for today." Eren said. "Since you don't let this scarf stray from your side, I won't leave your side for a whole day."

"O-okay." Mikasa blushed as Eren gave her a quick kiss, nothing more than a quick peck that didn't even last for more than a few seconds.

True to his words Eren did his best to not stray from her side. They trained together during hand-to-hand training. When they ran laps they were both side-by-side, much to Jean's dismay. When they sat at the lecture hall Eren was sitting closer to Mikasa, to the extent that their elbows were touching.

Mikasa found herself cursing her luck when the temperatures cooled significantly in the afternoon. Strangely though, Eren didn't seem to notice and stood by her side for the remainder of the day. She soon came to a conclusion.

_He was much better than any scarf._


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally here" Eren declared as he reached his destination.

After a long walk from HQ, he had arrived at his favorite fishing spot. He immediately made his way to a marked tree. He cherished times like these when he would be lucky enough to grab a break.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a crudely made fishing rod. "Now for some bait."

He stood up and started looking under every rock and crevice, hoping to find some bugs to use as bait.

_Found another one! _Eren thought as he pulled out his eighth bug. Seating himself on a rock, he affixed the bug to his hook. He cast the hook into the water moments later.

**_-swoosh- -swoosh-_**

Eren grabbed onto the fishing rod as a fish had unwittingly fallen for the bait. _This is a good one! _Eren pulled the fish out of the water successfully. He placed the fish on a rock, saving it for later when he would be able to find time to cook it.

* * *

Mikasa moved through the woods. She was looking for Eren.

_Where did you go? _Mikasa thought to herself as she snapped a twig in frustration.

"GOT YOU!" Mikasa heard Eren's voice. By the sound of it, he wasn't that far from her.

Shortly after, she came upon Eren who was placing a fish on a rock.

"Eren?"

"Hi Mikasa."

"Hello"

"I was gone for an hour and you already came to find me. I'm touched."

"You should'nt get ahead of yourself like that."

"But I'm right, am I?"

"Hmph."

"Wanna try fishing with me?"

"Well..." Mikasa seemed to be hesitant at first. "I have nothing better to do so."

"Alright, here have some bait." Eren said after giving her his rod. He then proceeded to reach for a container filled with bait

_Probably some leftovers from the mess hall. _Forgetting to confirm the type of bait inside the container, Mikasa reached into the container.

**_-wiggle- _**

**"Eeeeeek!" ** Caught off guard, Mikasa couldn't help screeching. "THOSE ARE BUGS!"

Eren made no reply, he was too busy stopping his laughter. These were one of the rare times when Mikasa would act like that.

"T-that was cute!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Mikasa exclaimed while she was blushing.

"I was trying to give you some bait."

"Bugs!?"

"Bugs make good bait."

"So!?"

"So what?"

Mikasa couldn't help herself. She embarrassed herself in front of Eren and she was also called cute. Unable to help herself she uttered something from her mom's language.

**"BAKA!"**

"Baka?" Although he had heard her say things like that before, this word was foreign to him. "What does that mean?"

"N-nothing."

"C'mon tell me."

"No"

"Please"

"Idiot."


End file.
